Jenuh Tak Jenuh
by Jogag Busang
Summary: "Ikatan cinta kita seperti ikatan pada lemak tak jenuh, tidak bisa jika tidak bersama." [SeiKuro Drabble 2/5]


**Jenuh Tak Jenuh**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Ikatan cinta kita seperti ikatan pada lemak tak jenuh, tidak bisa jika tidak bersama."**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel istirahat berdentang. Kuroko dan teman-temannya sekelas, menarik napas lega. Benar-benar lega.

Pagi ini, di kelas Kuroko telah terjadi musibah. Apalagi jika bukan ulangan dadakan. Guru mata pelajaran Kimia, Pak Shintaro yang mengenakan kacamata itu, adalah guru paling galak yang pernah dikenal seluruh murid. Tidak seperti guru lain yang dapat memaklumi kondisi murid yang lupa mengerjakan PR atau menunda ulangan untuk dilaksanakan minggu depan karena murid belum belajar, Pak Shintaro tidak peduli. Semua harus dilaksanakan sesuai jadwal. Ketika ulangan pun, tidak ada yang boleh menyontek. Kalau ada yang ketahuan, siap-siap saja menerima hukuman yang akan membuat semua murid pasti jera. Pak Shintaro memang guru paling ahli dalam memberi hukuman memalukan. Bisa dikatakan pula bahwa beliau adalah guru paling perfeksionis.

Karena itulah, saat bel berbunyi, saat waktu ulangan resmi berakhir, Kuroko sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk meninggalkan kelas lebih dahulu, bahkan mendahului murid lain. Dia sudah cukup _eneg_ dengan pemandangan kertas yang berisi puluhan soal, meminta untuk diurai menjadi ratusan jawaban. Sudah cukup, neraka dunia ini telah berakhir.

Dengan langkah ringan, Kuroko menuruti nafsunya dengan menuju kantin. Sial sekali dia memang, tidak sempat memamah roti sebagai asupan sarapan. Sekarang dia harus rela mengantre, menanti entah kapan bisa mendapat jatah makanan.

"Kuroko, masih lama?"

Suara panggilan itu berasal dari belakang, suara yang sangat dikenali Kuroko.

"Seijuurou-kun? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Menunggumu, apa lagi?"

"Kukira kamu sudah dibawakan bekal oleh ibumu?" Kuroko mendadak kebingungan.

"Memang. Tapi aku ingin makan bersama kamu, Kuroko," Seijuurou berkata dengan malu-malu.

"Tapi aku masih lama lagi, Seijuurou-kun. Lihat antrean di sini!" Kuroko menunjuk barisan murid yang mengular sekaligus berdesak-desakan. "Kamu makan saja dulu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua memakan bekalku saja? Aku bisa berbagi bekal denganmu, Kuroko."

Kuroko menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, Seijuurou-kun. Bekalmu itu sudah dibuat susah-susah oleh ibumu dan khusus hanya untuk kamu. Aku tidak mau menjadi perebut, menjadi penyabotase milik orang."

"Tapi aku bisa jenuh kalau makan sendiri, Kuroko. Kamu tahu, tidak? Menjadi lemak jenuh itu sungguh membosankan, apalagi menjadi lelaki yang jenuh. Lebih membosankan."

Alis Kuroko terangkat. "Ee, Seijuurou-kun sedang menghafal materi Kimia, ya? Memangnya akan ada ulangan lagi nanti?"

"Aku serius, Kuroko. Lebih baik menjadi lemak tak jenuh daripada menjadi lemak jenuh. Menjadi lemak jenuh selain membosankan juga memprihatinkan. Bayangkan saja, ke mana-mana, kamu hanya akan sendiri, karena lemak jenuh itu hanya memiliki ikatan tunggal, tidak bisa jika bersama dengan lemak lain. Dan karena ikatan pada lemak jenuh itu tunggal, maka ikatan itu mudah sekali putus. Aku tentu saja tidak mau bernasib seperti lemak jenuh."

"Anu, Seijuurou-kun sebenarnya ingin berkata apa? Aku tidak paham."

Seijuurou tersenyum lebar saat menjawab, "Aku ingin menjadi lemak tak jenuh saja, Kuroko. Karena lemak tak jenuh memiliki ikatan rangkap, yang otomatis hanya akan ada jika bersama dengan lemak lain. Dan karena ikatan pada lemak tak jenuh itu rangkap, ikatan tersebut tidak mudah putus, Kuroko. Bukankah ikatan cinta kita juga begitu? Ikatan cinta kita seperti ikatan pada lemak tak jenuh, tidak bisa jika tidak bersama. Jadi, maukah kamu makan bersama denganku saja, Kuroko? Tidak usah mengantre lagi."

Hati Kuroko akhirnya meleleh mendengar kata-kata dari Seijuurou tersebut.

"Baiklah, Seijuurou-kun. Aku akan makan bersamamu saja."

 **[The End]**


End file.
